


Spindle the Swindler

by sorenitysloth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, pink pearl is gay and in love and spinel is dense af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorenitysloth/pseuds/sorenitysloth
Summary: Spinel is a singing congem and Pink Pearl knows her products are fake but she buys them anyway because she thinks Spinel is cute.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come one, come all! Gather around! And marvel at the wonders of the Splendifferous Spinellini!"

Pink Pearl curiously made her way through the crowd at the sight of the over-the-top vendor promoting her wares.

"'Scuse me! Pardon me!"

"ey lady watch where you're steppin'!"

"Many apologies!"

The Pearl wiped off her dress as she battled her way to the front. The truth was she just _couldn't resist_ a handsome gem in fancy attire.

"That's right folks! We've got doodads, trinkets, mystery bags, and much much more!"

She wore a white pin-striped shirt with a matching hat and bowtie. Her hair was long and pink and trailed effortlessly behind her. Her eyes were dark deep pools of pure carmine. Eyes that saw all but reflected nothing. And that voice... _Oh what a voice... _

"_Step right up! Stake your claim!   
This ain't no all-or-nothing kind of game!   
Walk right in! Grab a prize!  
Won't find 'em elsewhere for a better priiice_!"

People lined up one after another in curiosity to see the gem's bizarre products.

"_Come one, come all, come many!   
See what you can find for a lucky penny!  
Ten baubles for just a dollar twenty!  
Gifts, knick knacks, and charms aplenty!_!"

"Oh she has _charm_, alright," Pink Pearl whispered to herself absentedmindedly.

Once the gem had finished her spontaneous dance number, the customers waited patiently for their turn to purchase her cheap products.

Pink Pearl was a bit disappointed. She would have loved to hear her sing for just a bit longer...The crowd had grown quite a bit larger and Pink Pearl had gotten pushed back quite a bit. But she waited patiently for her turn.

Eventually the crowd thinned out and as the gem was about to close up her cart, Pink Pearl hastily ran towards her.

"Excuse me!"

"Well hello _hoooneeey!_," Spinel whistled loudly.

"Good day! I noticed your little shop and I just thought it would be nice to stop by."

"Well then. What can I do for a lovely lass like yourself? How 'bout a bouquet of fresh flowers? They water _themselves_."

"Oh really I shouldn't," Pink Pearl giggled, "But...if you really insist!" Pink Pearl grabbed the flowers without a second thought.

"It's been a pleasure doin' business with ya! That'll be 5 bucks."

"Why of course!" Pink Pearl handed the gem 10 bucks.

"Wait a min-"

"Keep the change," Pink Pearl whispered and winked at the gem as she walked away.

As soon as the pearl walked away, Spinel started to crack up. "_This job is waaay too easy._"


	2. Chapter 2

That Spinellini or whatever she called herself, was a hack like no other. Singing catchy songs and using her natural charm to lure in gullible customers who easily fell for her cheap scams. Even Pink Pearl could see that. And yet for some reason she just couldn't pull her eyes away from her.

Oh if only there was some way to easily grab her attention. The only thing she seemed particularly interested in was seeing the idiotic looks of her naive customers as soon as they'd been successfully gypped.

Well that wasn't a problem. No problem at all. All Pink Pearl had to do was pose as a gum-for-brains customer herself. And maybe just maybe, if she was persistent enough, the other gem might look her way.

Every day when the crowd would die down, Pink Pearl would sneakily make her way over to see her favorite congem.

And of course Spinel always greeted her in the most suave of manners.

"Well, well. Back again I see. What can I do for you today love?"

"Surprise me," Pink Pearl muttered with a glimmer in both eyes.

"Lemme see..." Spinel rummaged through a trunk full of junk. "A most beautiful string of bonafide seashells. From the sea," Spinel emphasized while holding up a junky necklace that was clearly made from uncooked shells of macaroni. "For only the most beautiful of gems."

"Oh just what I've been looking for!" Pink Pearl marveled. "I'll take the whole stock!"

"Whoa, hold up missy! Are you 100% sure? That's gonna cost you a pretty penny."

"And a penny well-spent I'm quite certain!"

"Yes indeedy! A penny well-spent guaranteed."

When Spinel charged the pearl, she handed over more than necessary. But Spinel knew by now that this behavior was no accident. This gem in particular gave more than her fair share and never asked for a thing in return. It never ceased to amuse Spinel.

"Hahaha I've got that pink gal fooled good," she cackled while eyeing her pile of cash.

Every day the Pearl greeted her and every time, Spinel stole the opportunity to swindle her out of even more money. She had no idea how she managed to fool the same gem every single time but she must have been doing something right.

One day the Pearl showed up late. 

"Sorry, sweetcheeks. I've already closed up shop for the night...though I could make an exception for my most valued customer."

"Oh no! I couldn't make you go through that trouble just for me!"

"Oh really babe, I insist!"

Pink Pearl shook her head in embarrassment.

"By the way...I didn't catch your name did I?"

Spinel was about ready to smack herself hard on the face. You mean the name I belt out in song literally every morning? But she held herself back from showing the annoyance on her face.

"Name's Spindle S. Spinellini XVI. But please, call me Spinel."

"Oh how delightful! My name is Pinkeline Pearlette Ambrosia Angelique Cecilia Poinsettia Camellia," the Pearl took a deep breath before continuing, while Spinel tried to figure out what the heck had just come out of her mouth.

"But you...you can just call me Pearl!"

"How about Pinky?

"Please. Call me Pearl."

"Sure thing, Pinky."


	3. Chapter 3

Three large gems towered over Spinel. 

"What are these cheap products? I could find something better at the flea market! And would you just look at these prices? Outrageous!" the yellow one clamored. 

Spinel got on her knees and pretended to cry. "Oh please do forgive me! My family kicked me out when they realized I wanted to be a clown instead of a doctor! They sent me off without even a dime! And now I'm left here on the street to fend for myself! Boohoohoo!"

"Oh you poor dear! Yellow hand me my handkerchief," the blue one pleaded.

"A real traaageeedyy! I am soooo moooved," the White one gawked overdramatically.

Blue stared at her in annoyance and wiped at Spinel's "tears" before rummaging through her purse.

"Please take this as a token of apology," she handed over a fresh hundred dollar bill. 

Spinel's eyes lit up with greed and she hid her smirk behind fake puppy dog eyes.

"Why thank you ever so kindly! What can I ever do to repay you?"

"Oh bless your heart. Your gratitude is all we need."

Yellow waited impatiently for Blue to stop gushing over the con gem and then the three diamonds promptly left.

It had been well over a week and Spinel's business was still going strong. She was surprised that no one had complained until now. But it was no skin off her back. The people ate up her fake sob stories and that made her even more money. Maybe she'd stick around just a biiit longer.

Pink Pearl decided that she'd spent enough time dillydallying. It was time she took matters into her own hands. She was very sweet with Spinel but Spinel couldn't seem to take a hint. And Pink Pearl wasn't about to be a jerk about it. So instead she decided that she'd stop dancing around the subject and actually talk to Spinel. Even if she didn't say yes, Pearl felt like she had to do it. If not, she may miss out on her opportunity for good.

Spinel was honestly amazed that Pink Pearl hadn't realized she was scamming her yet. But it wasn't her problem if other people weren't smart enough to figure her out. It was all a part of her strategy. However, when Pearl approached her today she had other things in mind.

"Well ain't ya gonna buy something?" Spinel pondered.

"Spinel I have something I'd like to ask you," Pink Pearl looked around cautiously. "But we should wait until there's less people around. I'll be back after sunset. Once the moon has risen and the stars come out to play. Will you wait for me?"

Spinel didn't know what Pink Pearl was up to but it wasn't as if she had anything better to do. Plus she didn't want to risk losing her best customer. So she played along even though she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Sure thing, Pinky. Anything for you, babe."

After Pink Pearl met up with Spinel they went for a midnight stroll.

"So. What did you want to talk about?" Spinel asked, nonchalantly as ever, as they walked down the river.

Her face reflected by the light of the moon was absolutely stunning...

"Spinel. I have a confession to make."

"Well? Spit it out. We're wasting moonlight here!"

Pink Pearl took a deep breath. "I like you."

"Come again?"

"Ever since I met you I've thought you were lovely...breath-taking. You're beautiful, charming, intelligent...so many things that I can't even put into words. In short...I'm attracted to you."

Spinel's eyes nearly popped out of her head "Huh?!" she couldn't even process what was happening.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, Pinky! You're attracted...to me? Me of all people?!"

Spinel could hardly believe it. It was too good to be true. Pink Pearl was waaay out of her league. She was simply too good for her. Maybe she wasn't the smartest of people, but she did have a good heart and that was more than Spinel could say for herself. All she ever did was play dirty and scam people out of their money. What did Pink Pearl even see in her? And as the words started to sink in, Spinel felt just a twinge of guilt well up inside her.

"So um with that out of the way...will you go out with me?"

"I have to go," Spinel pulled her little pinstriped hat over her eyes.

"Wait! Aren't you going to give me an answer?"

"Meet me again tomorrow night," Spinel replied with her back to the other gem. "You will receive your answer then."

But Spinel was lying. She couldn't possibly respond to Pearl's feelings. It just wouldn't be fair. She was only using her as a part of her cheap get-rich-quick scheme. Spinel would only end up hurting her. She wasn't going to show up. She would run away instead. Off to her next destination. Then she could scam someone else. And Pink Pearl wouldn't have to get hurt. Maybe it would sting a little at first, but she'd get over Spinel. And then she'd find someone better.

So why did Spinel feel so awful...? "What's wrong with me...?" she felt the tears fall steadily down her cheeks. This wasn't her plan. She didn't know when but somewhere along the way everything had gotten all screwed up. "Why am I such a god damn idiot?! I'm supposed to be a cold and heartless miser. I don't care about other people. I don't care what happens to anyone. I live only for myself..so why. Why did you have to go and make her care about you?!"

Spinel had trouble collecting her thoughts and they were still weighing on her by morning. A group of angry customers had banded together after realizing they had been scammed. And now they had started publicly shaming Spinel for it. Spinel tried to tell her sob story but these customers wouldn't buy it. She knew this would happen eventually. She shouldn't have stayed in one town so long. She was only supposed to stay in one spot for a few days and then run off to another location before anyone had time to suspect anything. But she was making a killing off of that Pearl and she had started to get overconfident about her business tactics. People yelled and threw fists at her but she didn't really care anymore. She didn't have the strength to fight back at the moment. 

Suddenly Spinel felt herself being pulled through the crowd. Pink Pearl had to dodge several kicks and blows from angry customers but she stood over Spinel and wouldn't let her out of her sight.

"If you take her down..." Pink Pearl coughed, "You're taking me down with her!"

The crowd booed and threw tomatoes at Pearl for standing up for Spinel but she could take it.

"Her tactics may not be the most ethical but...she's only doing what she can to survive!"

Spinel started to tear up. "Pinky, it's alright...What they say is true. I'm a fraud. I've only been taking advantage of you this whole time. I don't deserve your sympathy..."

"I know! In fact I've known all along! But you know what? I don't care! You're a person too. You may not be perfect, but you don't deserve to be treated like trash!"

"No...it isn't right. I appreciate the sentiment. But I need to own up to my actions."

Spinel picked herself up and put her hands up in surrender. "It's true. I've only been scamming you this whole time. And I deserve any disdain you hold for me. But I'm sorry. As soon as I pack up my things I'll leave this town and never come back. But first...anyone who is unsatisfied with my services may claim refunds on all purchases."

Pearl stared at Spinel in worry and Spinel flashed her a broken smile.

As soon as Spinel was finished handing back everyone's money and getting publicly shamed for her actions she packed up her cart. But she hadn't really learned from her actions had she...? All she had to do was run off to her next destination and play the same games she always did. But this time she'd be twice as careful not to get caught. That's just the way things were. She would always be the victim of her own careless actions. And she would always make the same stupid mistakes she always had. It was the only way of life she knew. If she didn't take from others she'd be thrown in the gutter and trampled upon.

Being kind? Having emotions? Those things only led to heartbreak. And heartbreak could destroy a person from the inside out. She understood that more than anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

As she walked away, Spinel heard a kid screaming and crying.

"Hey you! Gimme my money back!" the kid shouted at her.

"You better give my son's money back or you'll have hell to pay!" the kid's father yelled at her.

"I already gave his money back," Spinel explained to the father but the kid's dad wouldn't listen.

"She's a thief! And a liar!" the kid shouted more.

A police officer followed shortly behind them.

"That's her! That's the lady who stole my money!" 

"You better pay up missy or it's the big house for you!" the police officer told Spinel.

"But...I don't have any money left."

Since she failed to comply the police officer took her off to the jailhouse. She could have easily thwarted the officer any other day of the week, but today she just didn't have the energy. So the day had finally come huh? The day she'd have to pay for her crimes. She knew this day would come eventually. But in retrospect she always thought she'd be cunning enough to get out of it.

She didn't need money anymore...it wouldn't do her any good in this place anyway. She'd once had dreams of becoming something bigger. But she supposed it was about time to let go of her hopes for the impossible. She'd have a lot of work to do if she was going to get anywhere now. The question was if she was really willing to put in the effort this time around.

When she looked at her reflection, the smeared marks of permanently dried tears stared back at her. When had she become so jaded...?

"Right this way, ma'am!" Spinel heard the clack of footsteps make their way through the corridors.

The warden opened the door to Spinel's cell suddenly and Pink Pearl walked in.

"Pinky...what are you doing here?"

"I've come to bail you out!" Pink Pearl held up a fancy-looking wallet.

"Now do hurry up! We're going to be late for dinner!"

"...what's dinner?"

\---

"My stars! You've never eaten before?"

"I mean I've never felt the need to. Gems don't need food. And I'd rather spend money on things I actually need."

"Oh, well I insist! A little meal now and then can't hurt you. It'll be my treat!"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Simple. Because I like you."

"Heh...I'm still getting used to that."

Pink Pearl decided not to take Spinel anywhere too fancy. It was her first time eating after all. She didn't want to scare her out of trying new things in case fancy exotic food didn't suit her taste.

"What the heck is this?" Spinel questioned the round circle made up of little triangles suspiciously.

"It's a pizza! You eat it with your hands like this," Pearl demonstrated.

"Wait a minute. Isn't food supposed to be eaten with those weird-shaped utensils?"

"Nope. Not pizza at least."

Spinel got a fiendish grin on her face, ready to conquer this "pizza" and start digging into it like a wild animal. Though she was still a bit skeptical.

When she picked up a slice, the cheese oozed like slime and it made her shudder a bit. 

"Are you sure we're supposed to eat this stuff?"

"Spinel. You'll be fine. Just try it! You don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

"ehhh...alright. Here goes..." Spinel reluctantly bit into the cheesy monstrosity but as soon as she did her whole face lit up. 

"Oh my fucking god..." Spinel muttered as she shoveled more and more pizza into her face. "Have the heavens descended upon us?"

Pink Pearl only laughed at Spinel's exaggerated reactions and continued to enjoy her meal. "Don't eat too much or you'll upset your stomach."

"I'll eat as much as I waaanttt!" Spinel croaked ravenously, with a mesmerized look in her eyes.

"Alright, darling. I think that's enough for tonight," Pink Pearl picked Spinel up and tried to leave but Spinel used her stretching powers to reach around her and grab the leftover pizza.

"Spinel. You're going to get sick."

"I don't caaaare. Pizzaaaa. Where have you been my whole life?"

"Note to self: don't feed Spinel pizza."

Once Spinel had calmed down a bit and come back to reality she let out a loud burp. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Oh. That's just your body's way of telling you you enjoyed your meal," Pink Pearl lied, unprepared to explain the details.

"Anyway do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"I usually just stay outside. But I told everyone I'd get out of town so...I'd probably best be on my way. Thanks for the meal by the way. I had a great time...really."

"Come. Stay with me. Just for the night."

"Are you really sure about this? I don't want to impose..."

"It's cold out. You deserve a warm place to stay," Pink Pearl took Spinel's hand gently.

Spinel looked away. "I don't deserve you..."

"Hey, don't say that," Pink Pearl tried to put her arm around Spinel but Spinel pushed her away.

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared."

"Whatever are you afraid of?"

"...myself."

"Need to get something off of your chest?"

Spinel only shrugged.

Pink Pearl sat down beside her in the sand.

"We had fun today but...that could all change tomorrow. It could all be ruined at any moment. And neither of us will see it coming. I don't want that to happen to us."

"Spinel, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want to push you away. Just like I did with all the others...I don't want to make you hate me."

"Why would I ever hate you?"

"Because I'm a bad person. Plain and simple," Spinel wore a shadowed smirk.

A/N: This chapter is weird and may seem out of place but I regret nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Pink Pearl was flabbergasted. Where was this coming from all of a sudden?

"All I ever do is hurt the people who try to get close to me. So I decided that I'd stop trying to form close bonds with anyone. That way nobody has to get hurt."

"That's not true."

"What?"

"It hurts you doesn't it? Having no one to talk to about your feelings? That sounds like an awful lonely life to me."

Spinel only shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Pink Pearl stared deeply into Spinel's eyes but she couldn't seem to read her expression.

"I'm not a pleasant person to be around. You'll understand sooner or later. And then you'll leave too."

"And if I prove you wrong?"

"Impossible. Not gonna happen."

"We'll see about that."

Spinel looked off into the distance with a blank stare.

"Anyway. I don't know what's bothering you but if you need someone to wipe up your tears I'll gladly take the position."

Pink Pearl eventually convinced Spinel to come home with her just to wash up a bit. As soon as Spinel entered the premises, she was greeted with the judgemental albeit curious stares of three much taller gems. She shrunk back a bit when she realized they were same gems who had fallen for her sob story just the day before.

"Sorry about the Diamonds. They can be a bit overbearing but don't mind them too much."

But Spinel still hid behind Pink Pearl until they were alone in a room together.

Spinel didn't know why but she felt comfortable around Pink Pearl. 

"Hey, Pinky...sorry about being weird earlier. I just get anxious sometimes. Like the reality I see before me is a lie and as soon I let my guard down everything will be stripped away from me...That feeling constantly nags at the back of my brain. That's why I'm scared to form new relationships."

She didn't know why she was telling Pink Pearl this. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"I used to have friends and a place to belong. I was happy then. I thought things would stay that way forever. But then one day my best friend, the person I had always been closest to...we spent so many hours together, told so many secrets...she just threw that all away. I don't even know why. But she started to shun me. And the rest of the group did the same. But they still kept me around for a while...just so they could use me. I thought that maybe if I did what they asked of me they'd start treating me better. Maybe if I proved myself worthy they would let me back in. But I only fell further down the food chain. And then when I thought it was too late some new friends came into my life. Things were good at first. I was a bit awkward but they were kind and patient with me. Then one day when they were just trying to be nice to me...the negative feelings started to come back. I took their words and twisted them into something foul. I understand now that they didn't mean anything. But back then I was pretty unstable and found it easy to misinterpret the things people said. It felt like they were personally attacking me and so I fought back. I couldn't bring myself to fully trust them. I was so scared that they'd treat me the same way she had. The thought of being stabbed in the back scared me so bad that I didn't even realize I was doing the exact thing that I feared the most. And by the time I realized what I had done it was too late. The damage had already been done. And I hated myself for acting that way. I never even apologized for the way I treated them...and it haunts me to this day...I don't want to ruin anymore potential relationships. I've been scared for a while now. Scared that if I get close to anyone else that the paranoia will kick in once again. And then I'll repeat the same mistakes over and over again until there's no one left..."

"It's okay to be scared. But running away won't solve anything. You realize your mistakes and that means you'll be careful not to repeat them in the future. So you don't need to worry. It's okay to make mistakes. I completely understand why you feel that way. But you haven't hurt me yet. And even if you do, I'm sure we can work through it together. Thank you for talking to me."

Spinel had started to feel bad as soon as she met Pink Pearl. But she did want to start becoming a better person. Pink Pearl's kindness made her want to try at least. If there was still good left in the world, she'd rather be a part of it. Even if it would take lots of work.

"Well it's about time I get out of here," Spinel started. "I want to get going before the people start publicly ostracizing me."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"You can't. You have a place to stay. Besides the Diamonds will miss you, won't they?"

"I love the Diamonds but I feel a bit smothered by them...Every time I'm home they spoil me rotten and it's hard to get a minute away from them. They're good to me but they're always about doing things their way. When I'm with you it's refreshing to just enjoy myself without worrying about being perfect. I've been meaning to get away for a while."

"Well...if that's what you really want. It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing in life is easy."

"You can say that again."


	6. Chapter 6

Spinel packed up her stuff and the gems left bright and early in the morning.

Spinel hesitated for a moment and asked once again "Are you sure you really want to go through with this? It's not a nice job ya know. You're going to have to get your hands dirty if you want to help me out."

Pink Pearl didn't mind though. She was kind of tired of keeping up appearances in order to please the Diamonds. She was totally prepared to go on a life-altering adventure with her new companion.

Spinel didn't explain much of the details. She just said that she had an important job to complete and this was the only way she knew to come up with the money. She couldn't return home until she reached her goal. But Pink Pearl trusted her. Spinel may have been secretive at times but it was only because she was afraid to let herself be too vulnerable. Pink Pearl respected that. Spinel had been genuine with her and put her faith in her and she wasn't going to let her down.

The more she learned about Spinel, the more she wanted to wrap her arms around her and protect her. She knew that Spinel was more than capable of taking care of herself. But still she felt the need to look out for her.

Spinel had never responded to her feelings, but that was okay. As long as she was happy that was all Pink Pearl cared about.  
Ever since Spinel had confided in her, she felt a bit on edge. Like there were still things Spinel wasn't telling her. Thoughts and feelings she only kept to herself. Perhaps she needed a shoulder to cry on. And Pink Pearl was willing to be that shoulder if only Spinel would let her.

"Quickly, quickly!" Spinel whispered as they snuck into a fancy clothing shop in the middle of the night. Spinel used her expendable limbs to pick the lock and they snuck inside. Once they were in and the coast was clear, Spinel quietly beckoned for Pink Pearl to follow her. Once they got inside, Spinel fished through several racks of fancy tuxes.

"Hmm...too fancy," she threw one suit on the floor. "Not fancy enough." She continued throwing fancy suits off the racks. She was determined to find something that matched Pearl's aesthetic.

They needed something that would convince people that Pearl was a proud and respectable business gem.

As soon as she found the perfect suit for Pink Pearl, Spinel helped her get dressed and spruced up her hair to match. Pink Pearl's hair, which normally formed two buns tightly on her forehead, now flowed wild and free down her back in a giant mass of pure pink.

"Well, Pinky. What do you think? You're quite the catch if I do say so myself."

"Why, who's this?" Pink Pearl asked as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was a bit taken aback at how snazzy she looked.

"Oh, you know. Just a little friend of mine."

Pink Pearl fidgeted in a fluster and had to take a deep breath in order to keep her composure.

"Now it's my turn..."

"Huh?"

Pink Pearl picked out a white collared shirt with a button-up vest, and black top hat and gestured at Spinel.

"What's this?"

"Put it on."

"Well, alright then," Spinel muttered trusting the pearl's instinct.

Before she had a chance to check herself out, Pearl grabbed her and started working on her hair. Spinel's hair, which usually lay flat against her back, now donned two low symmetrical pigtails. 

Spinel had to a do a double-take. She looked good. 

"Damn, Pinky! You're a natural!"

"I've had my practice," Pink Pearl shrugged.

"Now then," Spinel started. "It's been fun buuut we should probably skeedaddle before the sun rises."

"Right!"

As they ran off with their stolen goods, Pink Pearl couldn't help but stifle a giggle. This felt like a game of chase except there were no losers. It was liberating. She hadn't felt this much excitement since she had started living with the Diamonds. Life in that big luxurious house was comfortable but it got suffocating after a while. Life with Spinel was wild, adventurous, invigorating...

When they had run far enough they found a patch of wet grass to lay upon. They gazed up at the stars together in the silence of the night. Occasionally Pink Pearl would hear a soft sigh escape Spinel's lips. 

"Spinel?"

Spinel lifted her head quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Spinel. I won't force you, but you can tell me anything. Anything that's on your mind."

"Too many things to count."

Pink Pearl instinctively clutched Spinel's hand hoping it might calm her down a bit. When she realized what she was doing she tried to pull back but Spinel wouldn't let her. She held onto Pearl's hand so tightly.

"Darling you're shaking."

"Pinky, why are we doing this? Why did you agree to come along with me? You don't have to do this. I'm fine on my own. You really shouldn't be getting mixed up with people like me. I'm not a good person. I'm not doing this for a good cause. You're innocent. I don't want to taint you."

Spinel felt so guilty. If Pearl got into trouble it would all be her fault. She didn't want to corrupt her. She didn't want her to turn into a criminal like her.

"Who says I'm innocent? Who says I haven't already been tainted? Besides, the moment we ran off together I was already infected. There's no saving me now," Pink Pearl lifted Spinel's head and looked into her eyes coyly.

"Pinky! Stop doing...that!"

"Doing what?"

"That...thing! With your eyes!"

"What thing? Staring?"

"Yeah, that! Cut it out, would ya? You're making me feel things," Spinel looked away as a faint blush arose on her cheeks.

Pink Pearl burst into laughter. 

Spinel hated that laugh. But alas she couldn't pull her eyes away from the pearl.

"Hey, cutie."

Spinel was taken completely off-guard.

"WHA?!"

"You're doing a little thing. With your eyes," Pink Pearl winked at her subtly.

Spinel furrowed her brow in frustration and stared at the ground.

"There. Ya happy?"

"Well you sure aren't."

"YOU!" Spinel hissed and didn't lift her gaze,"...don't get to tell me how I feel..."

"Oh? Am I wrong? You're acting pretty uppity."

Spinel's breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't speak. Without a word, she let herself fall backward into the dew-stained grass.

"The stars sure are a sight tonight, aren't they? Just like you."

"Hmm?"

"You know why I act that way, don't you?"

"Not at all," Pink Pearl whistled nonchalantly.

"Oh come on. I know you're smarter than you let on," Spinel jabbed.

"Maybe so," Pink Pearl smiled knowingly. "But I want to hear it from your mouth."

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"No, you don't. If you did, you would have cut off contact with me long ago."

"Fine. I never gave you my answer, did I?" Spinel struggled to get the words out.

She tried to look Pearl in the eyes but she just couldn't. She was too dazzling.

"...I guess I like you too..." Spinel whispered incoherently.

"Speak up, dear."

Spinel growled in annoyance. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Ahhh, music to my ears," Pearl wore a smug smile on her pink-tinged face.

"Come here you," Spinel blushed furiously.

"As you wish," Pink Pearl giddily approached Spinel.

"THIS IS FOR COMING INTO MY LIFE," Spinel roughly grabbed Pink Pearl's face and left a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"THIS is for accepting me," she gently kissed the rim of the Pearl's nose. 

"This is for agreeing to stay by my side," she left a loving a kiss upon Pearl's hand.

"And THIS!" Spinel exclaimed with extra oomph. "This...is for you..." she finished as she pulled Pink Pearl in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

Pink Pearl barely had time to process what was happening as Spinel left several kisses all over her face.

All she could do was smile and blush profusely, with a lovestruck look in her eyes.

"I love you too, Sp-spinny..." Pink Pearl decided upon.

Spinel's face turned bright pink at the affectionate nickname. She called Pink Pearl by affectionate nicknames all the time. But it was rare that someone else pulled that card on her. 

"My adorable Spinny spin," Pink Pearl giggled.

"NO," Spinel shouted and pointed her hand at Pink Pearl accusingly.

"What's wrong, Spinny spin?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, sweetpea," Spinel retorted aggressively.

"Squeaker."

"Daffodil."

"Googly eyes."

"Angelcake."

"Belle."

"Lovergirl!"

The ruthless onslaught of pet names went on for what seemed like a millennia until both gems burst into uncontrollable laughter and held each other in the grass.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting themselves dolled up, the next step in the plan was to train Pink Pearl how to become a successful congem.

"Now we're going to need to come up with a new and improved catchy song," Spinel tapped her fingers against her cart in thought.

"Would you be up for a duet, puddin' pie?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" 

Pink Pearl loved singing but even moreso, the thought of singing a duet with the gem she loved. The thought nearly made her squeal in excitement. 

"Then let's get to it!"

The gems took turns coming up with good lyrics and passing them back and forth until they liked what they saw.

Next up was practicing the song and memorizing it. At first they tried singing at the same time, but there was always some sort of screw-up. First one of them would start too soon and they weren't in sync. Then one of them would sing off-key because they hadn't decided which octave they were going for. Pink Pearl's voice was too high or Spinel's voice was too unpredictable and they stumbled over each other in a battle of unadulterated tone-deafness.

"We're just a pair of big goofs today, ain't we?" Spinel remarked humorously, trying way too hard to hide her smile.

"You sure are, Spinnybun."

"Hey! Just for that you owe me a kiss."

Pink Pearl's eyes glinted mischievously and she swiftly picked Spinel up and left a tender kiss on her nose.

Spinel's face turned bright red and her limbs started to coil to the ground at a rapid pace.

"Hahahahahaha...two can play at that game."

As soon as she gained her composure, Spinel wrapped her arms tightly around the pearl until every inch of her was covered.

Pink Pearl gasped in surprise and Spinel beamed proudly.

"I'm never letting you go now."

Spinel could hug her girlfriend for hours if she'd let her. But eventually her arms got tired and she had to let go.

Pink Pearl felt a bit dizzy after Spinel unraveled herself and she nearly fell over.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where are you going, beautiful?" Spinel caught Pink Pearl and dipped her without warning.

Pink Pearl didn't know how to react. Spinel was so smooth.

"Pinky? You're quiet. Is everything alright?"

"I'm...in love."

"Yes, babe. We've established that."

Pink Pearl's face burned deep red and she looked away bashfully. That was a first.

"You're just so...how do I put this...gorgeous..."

Spinel felt her face heat up uncontrollably. It wasn't often she was complimented.

"Pinky...baby...want to hear a secret?"

Pink Pearl nodded silently.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes upon...and I mean that..."

"Even more than those shiny little trinkets you love touting so much?" 

"Why you..." Spinel had to fight back the urge to laugh, with a look of bitter resentment on her face.

Pink Pearl just couldn't help herself. Teasing Spinel always got a fun reaction out of her.

"You're way more than that cheap junk will ever be worth! You're...you're a real treasure. My treasure..." Spinel felt her chest heat up as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Yes but I laid eyes upon you first. Doesn't that make you my treasure?"

"I'm no treasure..." Spinel looked away with a glassy look in her eyes.

"Surely you are. I found you all on my own and snatched you up before anyone else could. That makes you my treasure. Whether you'll acknowledge it or not."

"Well if you put it like that...a sunken treasure buried deep beneath the shipwreck. You're the only one who managed to pull me out," Spinel stared into Pink Pearl's eyes with a look of sheer gratitude.

"You're the beautiful mermaid who saved me from the wreckage," Spinel clutched Pink Pearl's face gently.

"And you're my buried treasure," Pink Pearl whispered as their faces came closer to each other.

Before they knew it, they held each other in a warm embrace as they kissed lovingly in a moment that seemed to last forever.

Once they pulled away, they looked away from each other shyly.

Pink Pearl cleared her throat, "I suppose we ought to get back to practice now," she pointed out.

"R-right! The song!" Spinel sputtered.

They decided to try singing solo first, that way they could decide what tone the song would be sung in and then practice singing in sync once they had perfected it.

Pink Pearl's singing voice was ethereal and Spinel was simply blown away by her raw talent. 

"Wow, Pinky...you sure can sing."

"No, not really..." Pink Pearl muttered in embarrassment.

"Yes really! You're amazing!" Spinel's face lit up in awe.

But Pink Pearl only denied it, "Nonsense, darling. I can't even compare to your vocals."

Spinel was simply gorgeous in every sense of the word. There was no way for her to top that.

"My vocals? Nuh-uh. You're the real star, honey. You're gonna make us a killing!"

When they took a break from practicing their song, Spinel took Pink Pearl off to an old abandoned junkyard. Or, as Spinel liked to call it, her little playground. Pearl didn't have trouble figuring out what they were there for.

"Get prepared to...dirty your hands!" Spinel nudged Pink Pearl with her elbow.

Pink Pearl only shook her head in disbelief.

They dug through the junkyard for hours, searching for and collecting cheap items that they could use to make crappy two-bit products out of. As soon as they had scrounged up enough junk for Spinel's shop, they cleaned and sanitized their items before handcrafting them into junky products. 

After they finished their preparations, they were off once again to an unknown destination.

\--

And so, Spinel and Pink Pearl started traveling together as a singing con gem duo but they made sure to flee as soon as they earned a bit more cash. They never stood in one spot for too long for fear of another mob showing up. And if Spinel got anxious Pink Pearl would remind her that she was by her side. She never imagined living on the wild side of life but it was really thrilling and new and Pearl had so much fun putting on her performance with Spinel. The gems counted the cash every day and got a little bit closer to their goal.

One day when they were closing up shop, a small peasant child ran up to Pearl.

"Ma'am please. Could you spare a bit of change for me and my dear mother?" the child had a look of fear and desperation in his eyes.

Pink Pearl hesitated for a moment but she couldn't just stand there and do nothing when there was a person in need. She pushed her doubts away and handed the child some money. She knew it was wrong to give away the money without talking to Spinel first, but it wasn't right to keep the money to themselves when there were starving children on the streets. Surely Spinel would understand.

"Thank you, ma'am!" the child shouted and ran off with the money without looking back.

However, Spinel was not pleased when she saw that the money was gone.

"Where did today's earnings go? I know we made more than this," Spinel spat heatedly.

"Oh but you must understand, dear. The poor child was starving!"

Spinel took a deep breath. "Pinky. You need to be more careful. You can't let people take advantage of you so easily. It was probably just a local pickpocket! They try to take from me all the time but I know all their games and they aren't quick enough against my reflexes. Those guys are just using you to make a quick buck and run off with it. They're no good I tell ya." 

"As if that's any better than what we're doing! You're all just doing what you can to survive. Isn't that enough of a reason? What right do you have to judge them, when you're doing virtually the same thing! Maybe they didn't fairly earn the money, but as far as I'm concerned neither did you! You're both scamming people when it comes down to it. I don't mind that. You need to do what you can to survive in this world. But you really should have more empathy towards those less fortunate. You know that making money's not easy. So what's the harm in a little charity once in a while?"

Spinel's faced darkened. "What would you know about making money? All you ever do is waste it on my crappy products when you know damn well that they're trash! I bet you've never even worked a day in your life! Considering how easily you're willing to throw away your dollars!"

"How dare you!" Pink Pearl shouted through clenched teeth. "You don't know the things I've been through! So don't act like you do! You want to know the real reason I threw all that money at you? Because I wanted to help you! I know what it's like to struggle! Why do you think I'm here right now? Because I don't want you to feel alone!"

Spinel flinched a bit. She had never seen Pink Pearl like this. 

"The Diamonds spoil me. They've given me way more gifts than I could ever ask for. That's where all that money came from. But before then...I did vile, awful things...to get where I am today. I was cold and alone in those streets. With barely a scrap of clothing to cover me. It wasn't hard to attract the gaze of lustful humans...I defiled myself, let others defile me...I let them use me until there was nothing left. I had to. It was my only source of income. Some of the things I did...make me sick. But back then it was my only way to survive. I still have trouble looking myself in the mirror sometimes. I just feel so...dirty. And wrong. But it doesn't matter what I do. Those scars will always be with me and there's no way to wash them away completely. The Diamonds found me and reached out to me when I was at my lowest point. Sure they're a bit overbearing and leave offhanded comments once in a while, but without them I might not have survived."

Spinel felt guilty after hearing this. 

There she went again, shouting words she didn't mean. Hurting the people she cared about. Pink Pearl probably hated her guts after the way she acted. And she couldn't blame her. Spinel deserved it. She did it to herself. She never learned and she hated herself for it.

"I'm sorry..." Spinel hiccuped. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." she was breathing heavily now.

"Spinel?"

"I shouldn't have said those things to you..." Spinel shook uncontrollably and she couldn't look Pearl in the eyes. "I really am a terrible person. Always assuming things. Never getting the full story. Putting words into other people's mouths. I'm so scared of everyone and everything that I destroy relationships before they've even begun. That's the type of person I am. I want to get better. I do. But I keep running into pitfalls along the way. And then I fuck everything up all over again...You don't deserve to go through that. I understand if you don't want me around anymore...I'll leave right now if you want me to..."

"Spinel..."

"I'm sorry, Pinky...I knew I shouldn't have brought you along with me...You belong back at home with them. It's not right for you to just leave everything behind and run away with some strange lowlife gem."

"I do feel a bit bad about leaving the Diamonds alone like that. But I need some independence. I promise I'll go back as soon as I finish helping you."

But Spinel didn't like it. She knew the Diamonds would worry about Pink Pearl. She had a family. A place to go back to. She didn't need someone like Spinel dragging her down and keeping her from living her best life.

"Spinel, listen to me. I'm here because I want to be with you. No other reason."

She knew that if she left, Spinel would be lonely. The Diamonds had each other. They'd be fine without her for a while. But who did Spinel have? She worked alone. Travelled alone. She did pretty much everything alone and didn't seem to keep in touch with many people.

Pink Pearl looked Spinel in the eyes, "I promise I'll stay with you until you make your money. Or perhaps longer. As long as you want."

"Pinky..." Spinel sniffled, as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was pretty immature back there..."

"And I'm sorry for giving away the money without discussing it with you first. You're not the only one at fault here. So don't take on the burden all alone, okay?"

Pink Pearl held Spinel gently and Spinel cried into her chest. Pink Pearl caressed Spinel softly and kissed her until she calmed down.


	8. Chapter 8

Spinel and Pink Pearl continued to travel together and scam people for a while and eventually they reached their goal. The gems screamed in delight and hugged each other.

"Hey, Pinky. Thanks for sticking it out til the end. I really appreciate it..."

"Oh, sweetheart! There's no need to thank me! We are girlfriends after all."

"Hehe...yeah," Spinel looked away as she packed up her things.

"Well this it..." she glanced over at Pink Pearl nervously. "I'm off for real this time."

"What's wrong?" Pink Pearl pondered.

Spinel felt anxious.

"Spinel? Darling?" Pearl tapped her shoulder.

Spinel looked up slowly.

"I'm here, Spinel. I'm not going to leave."

"But...but...it's over. I'm finished using you. You have no reason to...to stay."

"Spinel!" Pearl looked at her in disbelief. "Do you really think I'm that fickle?"

"Sorry," Spinel shrugged her shoulders. "Most people don't stick around as long as you have."

"Spinel...I'm not going to leave you. After everything we've been through? I love you Spinel. I'm not going to go away just because I finished helping you with a favor."

"I'm sorry..." Spinel sniffled. "I'm a terrible girlfriend, doubting you like that. You've only ever been kind to me. It was a stupid thought."

"Hey..." Pink Pearl walked over to Spinel and held her gently. "It's not stupid. You're not stupid. It's okay to feel anxious sometimes. You're allowed to feel however you feel. I'm not mad. So don't beat yourself up over every little mistake, okay?"

"You're way too good for me..." Spinel buried her face in Pink Pearl's stomach and wrapped her arms around her as far as they could go.

"Whoa! Don't strangle me!" 

"Sorry," Spinel loosened her grip.

"Don't be," Pink Pearl stroked her hair gently.

Once Pearl was done comforting Spinel, they started their journey onto their next destination. For some reason Spinel still felt anxious, but Pearl was there to calm her down when she needed it.

All Pearl knew was that Spinel was raising the money for her theater troupe and that she'd get in trouble if she didn't make the money. That was all Spinel had to disposed to her. Spinel wasn't sure how many days it would take to make it back to her work's headquarters, but Pink Pearl told her not to stress about it and they'd get there when they got there.

They travelled on foot for many days, only stopping occasionally to rest from all the walking.

Occasionally Pink Pearl would ask "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Course I know where we're going! I travelled all this way on my own, didn't I?" but even she looked pretty stumped at some points.

She could've sworn she'd passed through this area before. They had to be on the right track.

After a few days of wandering and getting nowhere, Spinel sighed to herself and plopped down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Pinky. You were right. We're lost. I'm sorry I dragged you out all this way. Might as well give up and go home."

"Nonsense! Not after all the work we've done! We're not giving up that easily."

"Heh. Thanks for having faith in me..."

Still, Spinel was stumped and wasn't sure which way to go next. But she couldn't give up just yet. For Pearl.

She sighed to herself and started to take a walk down the road, not particularly paying attention to her surroundings. Pearl quickly caught up and walked alongside her.

After they had walked far enough and gotten nowhere, Spinel sighed to herself. "Sorry, doll. I think we took a wrong turn on the road that leads to nowhere."

"You tried your best."

"I guess my best just isn't good enough."

"Hey, what's that?" Pink Pearl spotted a fancy-looking building in the distance.

"Well would you look at that? We've been traveling for so long that we're starting to lose touch with reality."

"I didn't know one could share hallucinations."

"The power of love?" Spinel made a goofy kissy face.

"Come on," Pearl grabbed Spinel's hand and pulled her along.

"Boo I'm tired."

"You don't sleep."

"I could if I wanted to...in fact!" Spinel closed her eyes and started fake snoring.

"Very funny."

"You think so?"

"What's with you right now?"

"Nothing's with me. Nothing but yooou of course," Spinel stared into Pearl's eyes flirtily.

"No I mean...You're acting strange. Like you want to stay here. Like you're avoiding something."

"You're one smart cookie, love," Spinel flipped a coin into the air and avoided her girlfriend's gaze.

"Well? What's up?"

"That building looks familiar. That's all."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. I have a bad feeling."

"It'll be okay. I'll come with you," Pink Pearl held Spinel's hand.

"Alright," Spinel took a big gulp and they walked toward the building together.

Sure enough, this was the place.

"I can't do it..." Spinel's whole body started shaking uncontrollably.

But as they were about to leave, someone emerged from the inside.

"Why hello there, Spinel," the name slithered off her tongue like a snake.

"Good evening, ma'am..."

"We weren't expecting you."

"I-I have...I brought the money."

"Oh? You silly little gem. We far exceeded our goal without your help."

"What do you mean? You said if I made the money you'd promote me to a troupe performer!"

"Oh, sweetie. We didn't think you were coming back so we...replaced you with someone more suitable."

Spinel's fists started to shake. But Pink Pearl stepped forward first.

"How dare you speak that way to her! I don't know who you think you are but...this gem has been working her ass off for you, getting her hands dirty, and putting up performances just to earn this money for you! And you dare say you don't have room for her? Replaced her? What kind of joke is this? She earned your stinking money, now you better let her back into your fancy schmancy troupe!" Pink Pearl glared into Pink Diamond's eyes in passionate fury.

This prompted the diamond to burst into laughter. If this much smaller gem thought she was going to intimidate her, she was wrong. 

"Sorry, ladies. The answer is N-O. Now scram!"

"Tch..." Spinel huffed. She couldn't believe it. But not really. That was a lie. She always knew that Pink Diamond was like this. But still she had this sick need to please her. Hoping that maybe one day if she tried hard enough and proved herself to her that Pink would start acting like a decent person.

"I'm sorry if I cost you your job. I don't know what came over me..." Pink Pearl resounded apologetically.

"Eh, who needs 'em?"

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. But that's how things are," Spinel shrugged.

She had tried her best and still gotten spit in the face. She'd take that as a sign to give up on her dream once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

Spinel had always taken pride in being a performer. The ability to put a smile on others' faces was something she was truly grateful for. She loved making her audience laugh more than anything else. And they loved her. Or so that was what she had always believed. Maybe they hadn't ever really cared about her at all. Maybe they were only laughing because of how pitiful she looked. Maybe they all just thought she was stupid and showed up to mock her for it. Maybe just maybe...she was never cut out to be a friend in the first place.

\--

Pink Diamond was Spinel's best friend. She was the first gem to talk to Spinel when she was formed and they had been joined at the hip ever since. They would play together, tell secrets, get into trouble together just for the heck of it...Spinel had always thought that Pink enjoyed her company. But at some point along the line, their relationship had changed.

Pink Diamond had been training in the troupe longer than the rest of the young gems and she had always acted like everyone's friend. But she had her secrets. 

Spinel and Pink were only in training at the moment and for now they just performed for small audiences, but someday they would join the older troupe members in front of a big audience.

Spinel and Pink practiced hard every day so that they could perfect their skills. And they had always thought that when the time came they would go out on that grand stage together. But fate other things in store for them.

Every year one or two trainees were selected to join the troupe full-time. 

But when the time came, only one trainee was selected.

And that trainee wasn't Pink.

\--  
"Wow, Spinel! Congratulations!"   
"You're going to be so great!"

A crowd of long-time friends gathered around Spinel in awe.

"Aww gee guys! You really think so?"

When Pink never joined her, Spinel walked up to her.

"Pink?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing...I just thought you'd be happy for me. Is something the matter?"

Pink didn't let it show, but any time Spinel got praised for her talents by their mentors, a pang of jealousy stabbed at her heart.

Pink collapsed to the ground and started to cry fake tears. It was a skill she had perfected long ago.

"Pink? Hey,hey...What's the matter?"

"I work so hard, day in and day out...and finally, finally when it looks like I have a sliver of a chance to join the ranks...that chance gets taken from me! I mean...us."

"Gosh I'm sorry, Pink...I know how much this job means to you, but they said they're only taking one new performer at this time. Your chance will come along! I know it will!"

"How can you say such a thing? You've only been here for 200 years! I've been here longer than any of the current trainees. And I still haven't been chosen! There's no way you could possibly understand my pain! You're naturally gifted! You've always been their favorite! Knowing my luck I'll be stuck in the training program forever!"

"I-i'm sorry..." Spinel shrunk back a bit. "If there's anything I can do to make you feel better...anything at all..."

"Anything, you say?"

\--

It was just one performance. At least that's what Pink had promised. 

Spinel had pretended to be sick for her first real performance. Just this once. Just to do her friend a favor. To give Pink a chance to show off her talents and gain the recognition she deserved.

But the audience loved her so much, that the troupe decided to keep her as a full-time performer.

When Spinel tried to explain that she was feeling better now, they only shook their heads and told her that they only had room for one new member at the moment, and the audience liked Pink. 

Spinel felt dejected at first...but things would be okay. She knew that another chance would come along. Surely she would get chosen next time.

\--

Spinel thought it would only be a one-time thing, but soon enough everyone in her training group was asking her for favors.

Spinel really wanted to perform in front of a big audience and have the chance to dazzle them with her tricks. But she also loved her friends more than anything and had a very hard time saying no to them...

Spinel sighed. "Okay...I'll do it. But this is the last time, got it?"  
"Thank you so much! You're such a great friend!"

Soon enough, everyone was moving up in the ranks, and Spinel was left behind with the newer trainees, as if forgotten by her mentors. But everything was alright. She was glad to make her friends happy...but was she happy?

As the years went by, eventually the active founders of the troupe retired and Pink, their most favored performer, became the head of the troupe.

Every time Pink approached Spinel it was only to ask her to do some favor her. Spinel had been demoted to clean-up crew. Pink hung around a couple of Pearls. They never left her side. Initially the pearls and Spinel had all been friends with one another, but once Pink rose to power, she turned the pearls against Spinel. If they didn't do as Pink wanted they might get kicked out of the troupe. So they followed her blindly without questioning her ways. Spinel didn't understand. They were supposed to be friends and yet Pink had used her. She had used her to rise to a position of power. And Spinel had gotten nothing in return.

Even though it hurt like hell every time Pink looked her way, Spinel still tried to do everything in her power to please her...anything to gain her friend back. Anything to stand on equal footing, and claim her place by Pink's side as an entertainer. Just as they had agreed so long ago...

She did anything and everything for Pink...but nothing she did was ever good enough. Eventually some new recruitments noticed Spinel. A pearl, a garnet, and an amethyst. The Garnet was the first to make a move.

"Hello! Spinel, was it?"

"...what do you care?"

"What's wrong? You look so sad. Maybe we can be friends!"

Spinel laughed to herself. "You don't really mean that..."

"Come on!" Garnet grabbed her arm and dragged Spinel to meet her friends.

"Pearl, Amethyst, meet Spinel!"

"Sup," Amethyst shouted.

"H-hi..." Spinel muttered awkwardly.

"So how long have you been here, Spin?" Amethyst asked.

"...longer than I'd like to remember."

"Is she alright?" Pearl whispered.

"Ey! I can hear ya, you know!"

"Sorry."

"Eh, it's whatever. Just 600 years," Spinel shrugged.

"Oh, dear. That can't be right..." Pearl responded.

"Nope. You heard me. 600 years. And I'm still not out on the big stage."

"But no one ever stays in training that long! Surely there must be some kind of mistake."

"Ask Pink, not me. She's the one who makes the rules around here."

"Well maybe we will!" Pearl declared.

But Spinel had a bad feeling about this.

"No!"

"Why not? You're miserable aren't you?"

"No...it's fine. I'm fine. Just stay out of my business, won't ya?"

"Well...alright. If that's what you want."

But that didn't stop those gems from coming back to Spinel. They just couldn't seem to leave her alone.

Eventually they convinced Spinel to let them talk to Pink. But Spinel couldn't handle it. She was so scared of being tossed aside altogether. And in that moment so many negative emotions bubbled to the surface that she couldn't contain them any longer.

"No...NO! She's in on this, isn't she?! You're planning to shine a light of hope on me...just so you can pour water all over it and laugh in my face! Well I'm not falling for that trick! Not this time!"

"Spinel..." Garnet murmured.

"I will not be made a fool of any longer! Just leave me alone you backstabbing bitches!"

Spinel couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. She had never spoken like that in her life. But she couldn't take it back now.

The gems wore worried expressions on their faces but Spinel ran out of the room. She couldn't face them like this. She couldn't face them ever again...Not after the way she'd acted back there.

That was when she decided. She couldn't deal with this pain any longer. She would earn her way to the top, whether Pink liked it or not. And she would use any means necessary in order to get there. She didn't need love. She didn't need friends. All she needed was to prove that she was good enough. No matter how dirty her hands got in the process.

She had one last confrontation with Pink. 

"Alright, listen here, Pink. Either promote me to a full-time performer or I'm leaving!"

"Oh my, how threatening!"

Spinel only stood there with an unwavering glare.

"Oh...you're serious."

"Well...let me think about it..." Pink huddled with her pearls and started whispering.

"Ahh yes...we're short on funds for this month."

"And?"

"Help us raise those funds...and you're in. Sound like a deal?"

"And how do you expect me to raise said funds?"

"Don't look at me!"

"Fine...if that's the way it's going to be. I'll take your crappy deal."

It wasn't going to be easy. But this was Spinel's final chance to succeed. If she could just prove to Pink that she was serious...maybe she'd take her back.

"Now that that's settled. Better run along, Spinel. You have a lot of work to do."

With that Spinel was off. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do with herself, but she'd find a way. If she couldn't get by being a nice gem...then she'd just have to use her talents to manipulate and exploit people. No big deal.

"She won't last a week," Pink laughed to herself and her pearls.

\--

Spinel thought over everything that had happened in the past month. She used to use her talents to make people smile...but now she only derived pleasure out of cheating people out of their money. She wasn't sure what she really wanted anymore. She had lost sight of her true ambition long ago. Now all she wished for was to take back the pieces of herself that she'd lost along the way.

Spinel cursed herself for thinking things would ever change. But that wasn't her goal anymore. After she met Pink Pearl she had decided to give up on putting in the effort towards people who didn't care. It wasn't that she still cared about Pink Diamond. But this was the only job she had ever known and without it she would be left out on the street. Not that it mattered at this point.

"I might as well give up on being an entertainer. Obviously nobody else thinks I'm good enough."

"That's not true!" Pink Pearl shouted at her.

"I think you're good enough...I know you are. I've seen it with my own eyes. The way you're able to keep up appearances and win people over with just a song and a smile...that's a talent in it's own rite. And if you can awe that many people with some cheap tricks, imagine what you could do on a live stage? You don't need those fancy theater gems to tell you you have talent. You've always had talent. No one has ever given you a proper chance, that's all. I know! How about we form our own theater troupe?"

"And how do you 'spose we do that?" Spinel pondered.

"Oh I don't know...but we'll come up with something! Anyway, if you don't have a place to go you can stay with me and the diamonds for now."


	10. Chapter 10

The Diamonds gasped and cried when Pink Pearl arrived home. 

"Oh Pearl, wherever have you been?" White called out.

"We missed you so much," Blue added.

"I see you've brought a little stowaway," Yellow remarked curiously.

"I'm sorry for leaving for so long. It's a long story, really...but I'm back now. And I've brought someone special with me."

"H-hello..." Spinel murmured.

"This is Spinel! She's my...girlfriend!"

"My! Well any friend of Pearl..." White started.

"Girlfriend!" Blue corrected.

"...is a friend of ours!"

"Also would it be alright if Spinel stayed with us for a while? Just until she gets back on her feet."

"Well if you insiiist!"

"Of course!"

"Alright but I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Thank you so much! Come along!"

Spinel still felt awkward in the Diamonds' presence but they told her to make herself at home.

"It's okay to be nervous...but we can go outside if that will help you calm down."

Spinel was grateful for her girlfriend's support and they went outside to cool down.

Spinel showed Pink Pearl how to juggle by juggling broken bottles on the beach. Pink Pearl was amazed and clapped her hands.

"How marvelous! You're amazing, dear!"

"Not really..."

"Yes, really!"

Pink Pearl tried to imitate Spinel but the bottles only crashed down into the sand.

"Here, like this," Spinel demonstrated but Pearl still didn't get it.

"How did you learn such a trick?"

"Years of my practice, Pinky."

"You're so dedicated! Oh there just has to be something you can do..."

"Nah, it's alright. I had my chance and I blew it. No big deal."

Spinel pretended to have an instrument and then she started to sing.

Pink Pearl didn't know what her girlfriend was doing but she was entranced by it.

It was a sorrowful yet melodic tune. A song about Spinel's struggles. And the more Pearl listened, the more she fell in love.

The two had gotten lost in their own thoughts and hadn't really been paying much attention to their surroundings.

By the time Spinel had finished her little ditty, a crowd of strangers had formed around her.

"Encore!" someone shouted through the crowd.

Another person tossed some coins at Spinel.

Whoa, whoa, whoa...what was going on here? Where had all these people come from?

"Spinel? I think you've acquired an audience."

Spinel could hardly process what was going on. It was all too sudden and the attention was overwhelming.

"Uhhh...thank you, thank you! I'll be back tomorrow night but...I gotta run for now. Bye."

When the gems made it back to the house, Spinel had to hide in Pearl's room for a bit to calm down.

"What was that?"

"They liked you, Spinel!"

"What? No. No that can't be true..."

"It can be. I told you you've got talent."

"The only things I know are singing, acting, playing tricks, and coming up with really lame jokes..."

"And who says those talents can't be put to good use? Why you've...been putting them to good use this whole time..." a sudden realization dawned on the pearl.

"What do you mean?"

"All those times we were able to scam people..."

"Please don't remind me..."

"No! Listen! The reason you were able to fool those people in the first place was because of your acting! The reason they gathered to you in the first place was because of those talents you've had all along!"

"What?"

"It's true, isn't it? You lure people in with a catchy song. And you're so good at pretending, acting, that you're able to get away with it."

"Wow...I never really thought of it like that. But it's not something I really like to think about...taking advantage of people for my own benefit."

"Well if you're guilty, then so am I. I helped you, after all. Besides, if you'd never used your talents in such a way, we may never have met."

"I guess you do got a point."

"And I like performing by your side. So...what do you say?"

"Hm?"

"Want to start over? As performers I mean. Traveling street performers. We can sing and you can tell jokes and play all the tricks you want...but this time there is no catch. The audience will be there for you, for us, and not any other reason."

"You know, Pinky. That doesn't sound half bad..."

"So, what do you say, my love?"

"I'm in," Spinel grabbed Pearl's hand and Pearl lifted her off of the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

The Diamonds pouted and held Pink Pearl when she told them she was moving out.

"But wherever will you go, Pearl?"

"Wherever the road decides to lead us."

"Promise you'll write and visit?"

"Of course! But for now...I must be going. There's somewhere I have to be," she glanced over towards Spinel.

As soon as the Diamonds were done fussing over Pearl, the two gems were off.

They had gained quite a following already, and the feelings of pride and excitement that rushed through Spinel were overwhelming.

Pink Pearl and Spinel rushed along to their next performance.

They started out the show by singing their favorite duet and the crowd adored their singing.

When it was Spinel's turn to show off her tricks the audience applauded and stared in awe and wonder.

All eyes were on her. Spinel couldn't believe that they actually liked her. It was so much to take in. She didn't think anyone would ever recognize her talents. She didn't think anyone cared. Maybe Pearl was right...

All she really had to do was be herself and the crowd went wild.

How silly she had been. Spinel had always garnered the power to make others smile. It was the ability to make herself smile that she had truly forgotten about.

Spinel felt tears prick at the back of her eyes, but this time they were tears of relief, gratitude. 

As soon as their show was over, Spinel and Pink Pearl bowed and thanked the crowd.

"Thank you! We love you!" Spinel shouted and blew kisses to the audience. "Without all you lovely folks we wouldn't be here tonight!"

She clutched Pink Pearl's hand tightly. "But there's one more person I need to thank before we close off our show tonight..."

Pink Pearl glanced at Spinel in surprise. They hadn't practiced this part.

"My beautiful lovely girlfriend, Pin-, Pearl," she corrected herself. She had gotten used to referring to Pink Pearl as "Pinky" but she was the only person who actually called her that.

"Without her, we wouldn't be here today. Without her...I wouldn't have realized just how much I've been missing out on. And for that, all I can say is thank you...thank you for coming into my life. And thank you for staying by my side despite how difficult I can be. I could stand here all day just to thank you for everything you've done for me...but I know that no matter how many times I say it, thank you will just never be enough to express the gratitude I feel towards you. Thank you, dumpling. For everything. I love you so much."

Then Spinel held Pink Pearl close and kissed her right in front of the audience.

The audience shouted and cheered at the shameless display of affection.

Pink Pearl only stared at her girlfriend in bewilderment. Her face was severely flushed and the crowd of people didn't help.

Once she gained her composure, Pink Pearl stood close to Spinel.

"You know there's really no need to thank me. Allowing me to be a part of your dream is more than enough."

"A-anyway! That's a rap! We'll be here all week!" and Spinel quickly scooped up Pink Pearl and ran off with her before she turned into a blushing mess in front of the whole town.


End file.
